Realease
by Metamorphisis316
Summary: WHen the First decideds to start up in Japan, Buffy and Co. decide they need to meet it head on. They just didn't expect to meet the gang from Fruits Basket along the way...I'm Back, Chapter 6 is up!!!
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

Author's Note: Taking Place During season five of Buffy. For Fruits Baskets I've only seen up to episode 16 so bear with me. I'm trying to find a site, which summarizes the rest so I can better flesh out the story. Oh and I have nothing against the Japaneese but I'm looking at it through the slayers eye's so she'll probably see some strangeness in a lot of things…a major one being the school uniforms. I'll continue this story if I get enough reviews.

Release

            "WHAT!!!" The slayer and the scoobies exclaimed. "Giles, what do you mean by expanding?" Buffy gives her former watcher a frown. Taking off his glasses, "It seems by my sources, the First has found another opening for…" "Another bloody "uber-vamp". Bloody 'ell" Spike exclaimed in the back of his room, his arms crossed.

            Giles starts cleaning his glasses nervously. "Uh well, yes. Buffy, I have already received the plane tickets for us. You, Spike, Dawn, Willow, and Xander will be accompanying you on this little mission. I'll be staying home watching the other possible slayers.

            In the back Xander raises his hand. "Uh question, I don't mean to be rude but well, I don't believe we're fluent in Japanese. That may be a problem getting around. I mean, it's not as if we won't stand out enough."

            Suddenly Andrew with his apron on runs out. "I know Japaneese. I learned it through watching subtitled Dragon Ball Z and…" The rest look at him. "I'll shut up now." And he quickly quiets himself, moving back in to the kitchen. 

            "Xander, to answer your question I believe Willow know a spell that will for a period allow you to speak and understand Japaneese as though it were the kings English." He gazes at Willow who nods her red head gently, a still a little weary at casting any spells. 

            "Okay…then where are we going to stay." Buffy asks sitting next to Dawn. "The Watcher's council had a building there for their Watchers in case of an occurrence of a Japaneese slayer. There you'll find all the recourses you need including a large supply of their local currency, which is yen."

            Buffy nods. "What will be our cover then. Tourists?" "Well that/…I haven't yet found out yet….but…" Buffy interrupts. "I understand why you want Dawn with me so I can protect her but what about her schooling. I mean, her grades aren't up there as it is and…" "Hey!!!" Dawn exclaimed. 

            "I already have her newly enrolled in the local high school. As you may know the Japanese have a very advanced education and high school to them is like college to you. They spend a great deal of their times preparing for exams to enter a good high school where they study mainly at a college level."

            "And they also get to wear those nice sailor outfits like Sailor Moon." A voice is heard from the kitchen. "

            "I have got to wear what!!! Oh no. No uniform for Dawnie. Uh uh, no way." She crosses her arms.

____________________________________________

            _The dark street was lit only by the moon in the pitch-black sky. A shape could be faintly made out in the distance. Walking closer she could make out some slight details. He was male. He wore a long …what looked to her like a robe and his hand was held out. Getting closer she could make out the faint shape of some avian creter perched on his finger. A cannery or something. He turned around and gave her one of the most frightening smiles she ever seen. Suddenly the figure lunged at her._

Waking up in cold sweat and shuddering, Buffy held the blanket close to her. She had just arrived …she looked at the clock…nine hours ago and already her dreams were being compromised. Couldn't she get some sleep before the denizens of evil ruined it for once? "Why can't evil ever take a nap for one…" she mutters rising.

The house…if you could call it that was very …foreign. The doors were not really made a great deal out of anything solid but just sticks and paper to her eyes. What was holding it up was a mystery but then again, when in Rome.

            What really bothered her though was the lack of chairs. She first thought that the dinner table was a coffee table because it was so short till Willow advised her other wise. Sitting down for dinner was going to be hard on her knees.

Walking downstairs she found Dawn in living room…giving Buffy a "I'm never going to speak to you again" stare. As Buffy was going to ask, she realized that Dawn was wearing her Japaneese uniform and suddenly burst out laughing. 

            "That's right, our little Dawnie has all grown up and joined the navy. How you must be so proud." Xander managed to blurt out between fits of laughter. "I'm going to kill you Xander." Dawn growled. 

Spike was smirking in the background. "You've got to admit little bit, you do look rather comical in that ridiculous outfit." He takes out a cigarette and starts to light it. "Hey!!! Do you want this house to burn down? I mean, the doors are made of some sort of paper." Willow exclaims. Spike snorts and continues to light the cigarette. 

"Dawn, have fu…" She says, still chuckling. "If you want to live, don't finish that statement." Dawn points at Buffy as she carries her backpack off to the local high school. 

            As soon as Dawn left Buffy turns to the other three. "Ok, down to business. Last night I had another one of my slayer dreams." "Oh, was it about the first and the uber-vamp?" Willow spoke up hoping it was so they could find it, kill it, and go home.   

            "You would think but no." Buffy sits down. "I saw some Japaneese guy in a robe holding some sort of bird. A canary or something." "Kimono." Buffy looked up at Willow. "Wha…" "A kimono was what he was wearing. That's like a Japaneese robe sort of. Very traditional."

            "Well I'm glad you know what it was. He then was there to give me one of the most frightening smiles I had ever seen but I have no absolutely good reason to be scared from it." "Gave you the wiggins?" Xander asked. "Yeah, it had my spdey-sence tingling to the max."

            "So what now?" Willow asks. "I'm going to check around the city by myself. See if I can either find that guy or the first or even something that creeps me out. Anyways I need to get used to this new terrain." 

            A few minutes later a fully dressed Buffy makes her way down the sidewalk of a very long street peering over into what seems to be a small forest or something. In the middle she could just make out a house somewhere in there. "Wow, that's like so cool." As she looks ahead she sees a body emerging from a path to the house. A man in a business suit and jet black hair continues near the sidewalk towards her and stops a few feet away, smiling an awful lot for some reason. 

            "Uhhh…hello?" Buffy asks the guy. "OH I'm sorry, it's just that your beauty stopped me in my tracks." She was already starting to dislike him. He was cute, she gave him that but seemed to be a pervert... and not afraid to say anything. "I'm Shigure Sohoma." He raised his hand. "Buffy Summers." She took it. "Your Japaneese is very good for being American. Flawless. Moving here?" "No, just staying a while." 

Suddenly she realized that he was still holding his hand. As she pulled her own back, with her enhanced strength it knocked him forward and into her open arms and they hell to the ground. Buffy could swear she hear a boom noise as she fell, hitting her head, and opening her eyes to the site of a black dog.


	2. And Chaos Endures

And Chaos Endures

            Dusting herself off, Buffy gets up and looks around. "Okay…that's different." The man who fell into her, what's his name, Shigure. He suddenly disappeared. All that was left was some sort of black dog. "Ok, I live in the Hellmouth so something like this shouldn't freak me out as much as it does for some reason." 

            She got up quickly and walked off in the opposite direction, away from the house. She was defiantly going to have to come back and check that place out with Spike or Willow. 

If she had looked back, she would have seen the faint figure of a naked man taking some clothes and quickly hiding behind some bushes.

____________________________________

            _I'm going to kill whoever designed these…sailor outfits. _Dawn thought as she quickly stomped into her new High school. Looking from side to side, she sees the other student's conversing loudly. _How can they stand these things, I mean they don't seem to care how awful these things are. They're just conversing with their friends not a care in the world. If they only knew what the truth about…_

She suddenly bumped into another body. "Hey, watch it woman!!!" The guy exclaimed. Dawn was not in the mood to take any one's crap today. "Hey watch it…" She suddenly looks at him fully. "Did you go a little overboard on the hair dye orangeie?" 

            The guy sneered. "Hey this is natural…where the hell are you going!!!" He changed his voice as Dawn just walled away. Suddenly another guy walked up. "I'm sorry if my cous…" "Buzz-off." Dawn stopped him, the guy looking awestruck, as if nobody ever said anything to him before as sharp as that. 

            Suddenly, three girls ran up to her. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO PRINCE YUKI!!!" They exclaimed. Dawn wasn't listening; she plowed right through those girls in a mad rush. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!!!WE WEREN"T FINISHED TALKING TO YOU YET!!!" They exclaim as the follow her.

_______________________________________

            "So, some pervert disappeared when you pulled your hand away and he fell on you, the nerve of some guys. Getting their enjoyment first then up and leaving." Xander causally said. "Uh Xander, aren't you the one back in high school who had sex on his mind all the time." Willow retaliated with a smirk. "Yeah but that's different, I was a smooth pervert." Spike snorted.

            "Look Xander, enough of the jokes, that house just gave me the strangest feeling alright, Willow, want to follow me and see what's in it." Spike groaned. "And you didn't ask me because…" "I figured you wouldn't like being roasted by the sun's rays but if you prefer." "Spike grumbled something. 

            "So, you and me to some old spooky…" "Uh, actually, it looks rather new in many areas, like it's been rebuilt numerous occasions. It's just creepy for some strange reason." "Ok, so we're going to visit some new creepy house. And afterwards, we'll come home for some milk and cookies." Spike sneered in the background again. "Hey, I was just being, you know, well, happy?" 

            "Well you remember Giles always gave me a cookie when he gave me a mission." Buffy smirked, remembering her first meeting with her second watcher, the weenie Wesley. She heard he recently changed but she couldn't really believe someone like that could ever change. 

_______________________________________

            _Buffy was right, the house dose look like it's been rebuilt in numerous areas. _Willow thought. _Must be these strange doors that… As Willow pokes at the wall she creates a hole. _"Opps…" 

            Entering the upstairs with Buffy, they began a telepathic conversation. 'So, found anything weird in the living room?' 'Nope, looks like a normal everyday house…well normal for Japan…I think…feel any strange vibes?' 'Yeah, I mean at first when you enter, it has a nice glow to it, very sweet and happy but lying underneath is a great deal of sorrow, as if there was a curse laid on this house or something. Maybe on one of it's inhabitants.'

            'Great, now it's not just the First we may be worried about.' As they enter the upstairs, they split up. Willow veers off into what seems to be a girl's bedroom. Near the bed is a picture of a woman. She goes and picks it up and suddenly gets a strong psychic memory. She sees a mother's deep love for her child. Happy times, and sad times flash by so fast nothing is really comprehended till the last image. A tragic car accident, leaving the mother dead. 

             As Willow places back the picture, a small tear forms in her eye. 'Found anything important Will?' "Nope, nothing to explain the mystery, you?' 'Nope, lets get out of here, maybe you can see online about this place…and jut remembered the guys name. Shigur-something Sohma. S-o-m-a I think it's spelled.'

            As the two travels back down stair, they enter the hallway to exit the house. Suddenly Willow feels a tapping on her shoulder and turns around "Wha…" 

Standing behind them was a tall man standing at the door. His striking dark hair, covering his left eye. "I was led to believe trespassing was illegal in America." The man said in a business like attitude." 

            "Well I uh…" Willow started to stutter. "Do you live here?" Buffy herself demanded, taking the man by surprise. "No bu…" "Then what are you doing here Mr. Cranky pants." Willow finished, catching on. 

            Suddenly a happy voice sounded from behind the guy. "I did, and _do own this house." The smiling Shigure happily move in front of the other man. "Well it seems the girl I bumped into this afternoon brought over a …very good looking friend." Willow raises an eyebrow. 'Mr. Happy handshake?' 'Yep.' Buffy answered mentally. _

            "So Mr. Soho…" Buffy started. "Sohma." The other man responded curtly. "Sohma. How did you do that disappearing act this afternoon?" Suddenly Shigure seemed to act a little nervous. "Well, when you uh, hit your head you might not realize it but you were knocked out for a few seconds Ms...Summers isn't it?" Buffy nods. "So I went to get you some water and when I came back, you were already gone." 

            Willow looked at Buffy. 'Could that have been what really happen?' 'I'm not sure. I could swear I didn't go unconscious. I think they're hiding something. And I don't trust the other guy.'

            Willow nods. "Well, that's all we came here for, to talk to you about this, I believed you really did disappear." Buffy smiles as sincerely as she could. For a couple of seconds there was just silence as Buffy just stared at Hatori as he stared back directly at her. 

            The suddenly the other man whispered into Shigure's ear. "Will you excuse us, My cousin Hatori would like a word with me." They leave to go upstairs.

____________________________________________

            "So she just thought I disappeared, no problem. No need to inform Akito." Hatori just stared at him. "You didn't really believe them did you, they're hiding something Shigure. I suggest just to make sure we invite them over for dinner. Then I can just wipe their memories and be rid of any possibilities whatsoever."


	3. House Party

Aruthor's note: I guess I'll ancwer any questions and respond to comments on my reviews up here. 

Michelle Ann Myst Lady- Thanks for being my first review. I'll continue up till chapter five at least for no but I would like more reviews. I have a very interesting story planed out and some romances as well but you'll just have to wait and see. 

House Party

            This day couldn't get any worse. Most of the students and teachers thought she was stupid for being American; she had three crazy girls chasing her because they said she insulted their "prince", and she was wearing one of the ugliest uniforms in history. As she slammed her locker shut, she turned around right into another girl. "Opps, sorry." The brown haired girl smiled. "I was watching you all day. You didn't look very happy."

            "The obvious has never been better stated." "Wha…""Sorry, just in a bad mood I guess." The girl gave her a heart warming smile and Dawn could almost swear it took away some of her moodiness. "So Dawn, that's your name isn't it? I Think the teacher called you that" Dawn nodded. "So then, what are you doing in town?" She smiled. "Well, my sister has some business in town and enrolled me for a while we're here." "But what about…" Dawn lowered her head. It still was painful to talk about. "My mother died a two years ago. She had an aneurysm caused by something that went wrong after the removal of a tumor or something."

            They stood there silent for a while. The girl didn't stop smiling but, it just seemed to turn sad. "My mother also died some time ago. A car accident." Silence for a few more moments. 

            Suddenly the girl seemed embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so rude. I didn't give you my name. I'm Tohru Honda. Glad to meet you. I'm sure my friends would also be glad to meet you but they already left for home." Dawn smiled. "Well like your buds I got to get home as well, Buffy will be waiting for me." 

            Tohru smiled. "Ok, see you tomorrow?" "Sure." She waved goodbye to Tohru. Well, at least the day wasn't completely an utter waste of life. 

___________________________________________

            Buffy and willow stoop in the hallway, leaning against the walls still waiting. 'I'm getting worried Buffy, they're taking way too long.' 'I know but I don't think their try to pull anything and if they do…well, lets just say they may know karate but they've never faced a slayer.' 'That guy, Hatori really creeps gives me the wiggins.' 'Yeah, he's colder then ice…' 

            At that moment the two came down from upstairs. "Girls, after talking it over, how would you like to come over for dinner tonight. The girls look to each other. 'Trap' They think together. 'But if it isn't, free food.' Willow thought with a grin. Buffy shrugs. "Why not. How about eightish?"

            Shigure smiles and nods. "By the way, do you mind if we bring together my friends and little sister. She's in high school." Know that would probably bait him. Hatori looked as if he was about to say something but Shigure quickly cut him off. "Sure, bring all your friends over." He tells them with a big smile.

            Buffy returns the grin. _He caught the bait. _

______________________________________________

            As Dawn slides the door shut, she suddenly jumps at the voice from the dark showdowns. "So how's your day been bit?" Breathing heavily she manages to blurt out. "Don't do that Spike." All the vampire dose is smirk. 

            "Suddenly the door reopens. "Guys suit up." Xander comes down. "So you finally found the big nasty?" Spike asks hopefully. "Nope, we're going to dinner." 

______________________________________________

            "Oh Hatori. I didn't know you were here today." Tohru gladly smiled, causing Hatori to smile faintly. Suddenly Shigure came in. "Tohru, I'm sorry to ask you this but we're having company and…""You want me to cook dinner?" She smiled happily. "Well yes but…" "Great, are more Sohma's coming over?" She asked hopefully.

            "Actually no, that's why Hatori is here. You see, a girl accidentally bumped into me on the sidewalk this morning and I think she saw me transform into a dog." Tohru's smile faded slightly. "Oh, do I know her?" "Not that we know of, she's from America. Her name is Buffy Summers. Her and her friends and sister are coming over." 

            Her smile quickly brightens again. "I met her sister dawn today at school. Now I really have to make something special." She says as she ruches off into the kitchen to begin the night's dinner. 

______________________________________________

            The door slides open to reveal a darker-haired boy. "Good evening. You must be Buffy Summers. I'm Yuki Sohma." Yuki bows slightly. As the slayer and her companions enter, Buffy gets a better look at him. "Cool contacts." She says commenting on his eyes. 

            "Huh? My eye color is natural." _Sure it is…_She though. Entering the dinning room she sees two more people she hadn't met before. An orange haired kid and an average looking girl who seemed to have a constant smile on her face. "I'm sorry Ms. Summers, the rest of the people who live here couldn't join us but they had…other plans." 

            "Tohru?!" Dawn exclaimed from behind. "You live here?" Tohru chuckles a bit. "Yeah, I heard from Shigure that you were coming with your sister you mentioned so I decided to cook up something extra special." Looking at the table, they just stared. "…Uh, we're not well versed in Japanese cuisine." Spike sneered in the background. 

            "Bloody ell', don't mind them, they had no culture in their life." Spike talks as he leans against the corner and pulls out cigerete." "Mr. Uh…" "Spike." He answers as he lights it. "Mr. Spike, would you like to join us for …" "Spike well, is sort of on a liquid diet at the moment." Buffy explains hastily. 

            "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce us. You already know me and Willow. My sister's Dawn and the guy next to us is Xander." Shigure smiled. "The two other guys here are Kyo and Yuki." They explain while sitting down. 

            As they start eating, Willow decides to ask Kyo a question. "So, what dye do you use? Must be strong." Kyo seemed to swell with anger. "It…is…not dyed. It's completely natural!" "No need to go and get cranky on us." She continued eating something she never heard of before. 

            After a while, Hatori spoke up. "Could I see you and Willow for a second." He coldly asks Buffy. "Alone." After exchanging some looks, they nod and get up and follow him to the room behind where the others were eating. 

            "So, any particular reason you interrupted our dinner in order to talk to us?" Hatori nods. "I have to ask you again, what do you believe happened. Truthfully."

            "Well, to be honest, I think your hiding something. I don't believe I fell unconscious and I'd like to know what your up to in hiding this hole thing." Hatori turns to fact them. "I'm sorry, I just can't completely believe your being truthful either now that we're being frank." "So we're at a stalemate." 

            "No. I have one lass move for a checkmate. I'm very sorry." He puts his hands over Buffy's and Willow's eyes. Suddenly a beam of light shoots out and their bodies crumple to the floor. 

            Hatori turns to the wall. He hated to do that since they had a connection through her sister to Tohru. He would have to inform Akito later about this mess. 

Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around just in time to see the fist land a punch on his face, slamming him through the wall and onto the table where the others were eating. 

            Before he lost consciences he saw the short blonde looking furious at him with her hands clenched, the red head behind her also looking none too pleased. 

            "Yeah well, sorry doesn't really do anything for me anymore buddy."


	4. The Obligatory Fight Scene

Author's note: Finally some new reviewers. 

Fate's Child: Thanks for showing the enthusiasm. And as you requested, here's the next chapter. 

Risa Crockett: I have some plans for Willow later on. As for romances…well you better just find out. Lets just say that an old flame will burn again and two new ones will begin. Oh and Ayame will come in later on, in his own fashion… if you excuse the pun.

The Obligatory Fight Scene

            Kyo watched the blonde stand over Hatori's limp body. "Ok woman, your asking for it." He's the first one to go and kicks her legs out from under her. "Fool me once, shame one you." She gets up and he goes for a head kick this time. She cached it in one hand and a stunned expression crosses his face. "Fool me twice, shame one me." She backhands him into the wall. 

            "How the, even Yuki can't…." Kyo groaned. Suddenly Yuki stood up. "I'm sorry Mrs. Summers I can't allow you to…" He stops as her fist makes contact with his face. Meanwhile Dawn and Tohru move in the back away from the battle.

            Shakily, Kyo stands up. "I don't know who you are but…" Suddenly Xander's fist is seen entering his vision. "Hey, I may not know your fancy smancy karate but I know how to take advantage of a situation."

            At this point it was all out chaos. Yuki got up and went In for a punch which she easily dodged to his surprise, where as she kneed him in the stomach. She then elbowed the rising Shige in the gut as he rose to attack her.. Meanwhile, Spike sat in the background and just finished his first cigarette. He rose for a moment but only to take out another. 

            "You guys should know by now that…" "Buffy!!!" Dawn jumped out from behind to tackle the rising Yuki. As their bodies collided and her arms surrounded him, a small boom was heard. Dawn was suddenly on the ground, next to a small mouse with fuchsia eyes. 

            The action in the room suddenly stopped. Everything got very quiet just as Hatori regained conciseness and sat up. After a few minutes, Xander was the one who broke the silence. "Okayyy…and I thought I had a problems in the past." Dawn picks up Yuki by the tail. "Would you please put me down." His voice called from the rat, agitated. "Ah!!!" Dawn shrieks, dropping him. 

            As Hatori gets up, he feels hand around his color as Buffy Picks him up and pins him to the wall. "Ok, Mt. Light hands. Whatever you tried to do to us obviously didn't work and at this moment I'm very pissed off. Don't mess with me." As Shigure gets up from behind, he starts out. "Uh well, as you can see, technically, our families cursed. Every time we're hugged by members of the opposite sex, the twelve main members of the Sohma family transform to the twelve animals of the Zodiac." Kyo growls. "And the cat." He quickly mentions. 

            "Hey that's one of the nicest curses ever. I mean, thinking through all the others that I went through…" Everyone looks at Xander. "Ok, I get it. This is Xander's time to shut up now. 

            "So whets up with Light bright over here?" Willow comes in from behind. "Well he was supposed to erase your memories of me turning into a dog just in case. But is seems as through he didn't get to finish." Hatori shock his head. "I did finish." The others in the family and Tohru opened their mouth in shock. "You should right now have no recollection of what happened or how it happened."

            Buffy turns to Willow who nods. Buffy lets Hatori go. "Well, I guess it's the obligatory fight between heroes." They all look at Xander. "Huh, did somebody say something?" He looks up into the air.  

            "So, the question for us remains, how are you two immune to my power? IT seems as through you not that ignorant to supernatural events." Buffy smirks. "A girl's got to have her secrets." 

            "So…Kyo's a cat, that mouse is Yuki, that black dog Buffy saw had to be Shigure, and Hatori is…" Before Hatori could stop it, Shigure answers, aggravating him. "A seahorse."

            At that moment, Spike chooses to burst out laughing. "This is bloody hilarious. I've heard and seen some funny curses in my time but this is just…unspeakably funny." He continues laughing. "Sea horse…" Dawn asks. "Well, technically he's the dragon but in our culture, dragons used to live in the sea and we called seahorses baby dragons and such." Tohru answered. 

            "So ah, I guess that's it. Sorry about you house." Shigure shrugs it off with a flick from his hand. "Kyo and Yuki destroy this place enough its no trouble." _So that explains why parts of the house look newer then others._ Buffy thought. 

            "Actually I could come over tomorrow. I do work at a construction company and have to fix Buffy's windows all the time." Shigure smiles and nods. "Uh well then, sorry to eat, trash your house and leave, but we really need to be going." She and her group start to get up and go. "See you tomorrow Dawn." "Er…uh you two…" 

            They left with the house still in shambles. 

_______________________________________________

Later that night, Hatori visited Akito. "Akito." He bows. "I have some…disturbing news. Early this morning a girl ran into Shigure this morning. She bumped into him and revealed the curse. Not wanting to…bother you he enlisted me to wipe her memory clean  so we invited them over to dinner. When I went to wipe her and a friend of her's memory clean, they wouldn't wipe. They were immune and very hot so took their anger out on us till we told the whole story." 

            Akito looked up. "Immune you say." He almost seemed to…smile. "I would like to meet these girls. Have them come over tomorrow." "One last thing. Some of their friends found out…" "It doesn't matter. Just call the girls." 

            Hatori nods, and then bows to the head of the family. He then quietly leaves.

_________________________________________

At about one in the morning, Akito is still awake, looking out his window to the night sky. His still figure almost looks dead until he speaks. "I know you're here. Come out, I would like to meet you." 

From the shadows, a woman comes out. "Interesting form you have chosen.  I wonder if it has anything to do with something you wish of me." The woman smiles. "You absolute correct. I think we could be best friends. We each have something the others want. I have the key to you wish, and you have key to mine."

From his place, Akito smiles. "Fine, we'll see. I do though sort of enjoy this proposition, especially coming from the first…"

___________________________________________

            The following day passed quickly for Dawn. As Buffy and the rest were still looking through clues as for where the first was going to go first, she was off with Tohru and the boys. As the sun went down, the fun though was about to end. 

            "Tohru, it's getting late and Buffy will probably be expecting me." Dawn explained. With that constant smile, Tohru replied, "OK, Yuki, Kyo and I will escort you home." 

            Kyo growled atr this while Yuki nodded. "Yes Ms. Summers. I agree with Tohru." As they enter a darkened street near Buffy's house, two strange men walked up to them. "Excuse us, but do you have the time." Kyo as always walked by, sputtering, "Buzz off." Yuki though, stopped to answer. "Excuse my cousin, he has a bit of a hot steak. I don't believe any of us have a watch."

            The man smiled. "That's ok, we know what time it is." Realizing the obvious, Dawn say something witty. "Damn…" Kyo suddenly turns around and decides to ask the wrong question. "Well then what time is it you bozos." He demanded angrily. 

            Suddenly their facial features shifted, becoming grotesque. They're ridged fore heads and new fangs cause Kyo to take a step back. "It's time for our breakfast."


	5. Some Secrets Are Better Left Burried

Author's Note: Well, another review.

FireFairie: Well this isn't my first story. My others were original and moved to fiction press at . Be warned, two are unfinished and won't be finished because I wasn't getting anything for them and had writers block. 

Some Secrets Are Better Left Buried

            Tohru screams. "Great, I thought Japan was free of you guys." The vampires looked at Dawn. "Hmm, so you know we're vampires. Intriguing. We'll have to ask you nicely after oomph…" The speaker is down after Kyo kicks him in the stomach. "Shut up and fight." The other vampire goes to help his downed friend but is stopped by Yuki and a roundhouse kick to his face. 

            "Ooh, you'll pay for that boy." He uppercuts Yuki in the mouth, sending him staggering back, but still standing, a trickle of blood falls down his lips." "You two keep the vamps busy, Tohru, come here and help me with this post." Dawn yells, try to break off a piece of wooded fence. Not understanding what Dawn needs with it, she goes and helps her break apiece off. 

            Meanwhile, the vampires are getting the brunt of it. "This is impossible, your taking us down like…" A last kick to the mouth and he's out. "Yeah, down like what. Ha, pathetic. I thought vampires were supposed to be stronger…" Suddenly the other vampire goes down at Yuki's hands. 

            "That's great guys, you knocked them out." She threw Yuki and Kyo each a stake. "Finish them." They each looked at the stakes. "How?" Yuki asked. "Great, do I have to do everything." She walks over to the first downed one and puts a stake through his chest. He suddenly bursts into dust as Tohru gasps. She then dusts the second one.

            "Were those re..real vampires?" She asks, shaken. "Yeah, just your normal average vamp. You boys did real good there but if there would have been any more, you probably would have been…"

            "Outclassed?" A voice from behind bellows. The four turned to see three vampires behind them. "Those two were new and didn't know any better. You won't have it so easy with us. Heh, they didn't even follow the plan, they were going to kill all of you." 

            Suddenly, the two vampires next to the talker turned straight into dust. The talker turns around to see Buffy with a crossbow. "Plan huh? So the first has been up to something around here. "She runs and gives a jumping kick to the vampire slamming him up against the tree. She then pins him down. "Now we can do this the easy way or...no there is only the hard way." 

            In pain the vampire resounds. "The girls…he wants both those girls…he nee…" He is stopped by Buffy who slams the stake into his chest. "Damn, not again."

_____________________________________

            The others were waiting in Buffy's front room as Shigure entered. "Whats the problem?" He asked, worried. "I think it's time that you know some things about it since you're now involved." Shigure shakes his head. "I don't understand." "That's ok. A little while ago, these four were attacked by vampires. They wanted to take Tohru and Dawn…alive." 

            Shigure sits down, completely confused. "I still don't get it." Xander put up his hands. "Lets make this easy. All boogiemen are real. Witches, vampires, werewolves, demons, you name it. Buffy here fights and kills these things so says her wonderful destiny as the slayer the one who is chosen to blah, blah,  blah, and blah." 

            "I…that doesn't make anything better." Shigure, still shaking his head. "Ok, nice and simple. The way I kicked your butts earlier is because I am imbued with demon like energies that enhance everything about me. In other words, I bump off whatever goes bump in the night. And tonight, those bumps were after my sister…again and this time, you're Tohru. Now I know why they want my sister, the question about Tohru is still open." She looks at Tohru. 

            Sitting in the chair in the back, Kyo leans back. "So what, we can take whatever comes around. So what do we do about these vamps?" "As of this point, nothing. You go straight home at night Tohru and don't, I repeat don't invite any one in. Vampires aren't able to enter houses uninvited." 

            They look at her strangely. "What, I didn't invent these laws. They were created long ago by, very old probably dead guys." Kyo raises an eyebrow. "Probably dead…" "Trust me, you don't want to know how many people I've seen that were supposed to have been dead, buried, and gone." She seems to turn a little harder after saying that. 

            "So, now what do we do?" Shigure asks. "I'll walk you home. After that, I don't know. We had a mission here and it seems your being pulled in for some reason and I'd hate to see one of you die." Buffy goes and gets her coat. "Oh and by the way Buffy, tomorrow Akito, the head of our family would like to meet you." She shrugs. "Fine, whatever."

______________________________________

            "Ok lets go over this one more time to get it straight…there are real vampires? And they want Tohru?" The white haired Hatsuharu, otherwise known as Haru, asked. "Yes, that's what Buffy said". Sitting in the back, still mad that he was out-classed by a girl, let alone still being weaker than Yuki.  "Heh, they weren't that tough." 

            "Well, I guess that means we'll have to stay up, for Tohru's sake." The childlike Momiji sputtered. "Yes, I think we all agree, and she gave me these on the way." He took out six crosses on necklaces and three vials of water. "Crosses and holy water, wasn't that just in the movies?" "According to her it works the same, and a stake through the heat will do as well. 

_______________________________________

            "Uber-creepy." Buffy sighed entering the almost empty Sohma estate. "This place is humongous but there's no one…" Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder and on instinct grabs it and flips the owner over. Hatori's body is seen thrown across the yard. "Ieeee!!!' he yells. 

                        Buffy puts a hand over her mouth as she runs over. "I'm like, so sorry. I didn't know you were there and when somebody sneaks up on me in creepy places, instinct." "He gets up, rubbing his tailbone. "That's quite all right. Nothing broken except my pride, again. Akito will be seeing you in his room. I'll be taking you to see him."

            She nods following him into the main house. As she gets to the door, she gets a strange feeling, like she's been here before. Something was familiar…a creepy sort of familiar. 

            As she enters the darkened, room, she is surprised to see the same guy from her dream, with the same bird, in the same position. She keeps his surprise, however, to herself. The guy was still as creepy in real life as he had been in her dream. 

            The guy looked at her. "Aww, you must be Buffy. I have heard quite a lot about you." "And you must be Akito, the arms of the family…" He scrawls. "Head of the family."

            "I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous now. What would you like to ask me?" Now he began to smile a bit. "Ah, a girl who's assertive. I like that. All I would like to know is how you managed not to fall under Hatori's spell. You were supposed to forget this, were you not?" 

            "Well there's many theories. One being the slayer, two I died twice…" Akito began to laugh harshly. "No man, let alone a woman can cheat death, once, let alone twice." "Sorry, I've been dead twice, I should know, I mean, I was like, legally dead."

            His face turns harsh once more. "Don't play with me girl. That is an impossibility. If it were true, I would be able to escape death." "I don't see why you would want to, I mean the place is pretty shabby. It's all white and cozy."

            AT that moment, Akito snapped. Standing by the long silver haired Ayame and Hatori burst in, hoping to restrain him before he got to her. It was to late though and with a potted flower in hand ready to smash into her face, he lunges at Buffy. "Akito stop!!!" The two yelled to deaf ears. 

            Suddenly he felt a hand around his neck and another around his arm. "I'm sorry Mr. Legs of the family, I don't play games." 

            For the first time in his life, Akito was at the mercy of someone else. For the first time, he was utterly terrified. 


	6. Pain That Just Won’t End

Authors Note: School's out so I finally have the time to start up on this story again. Sorry about such a long time between updates, plus I know a whole lot more about the series now since I finished the whole thing. Lets get the ball rolling again shall we?

Pain That Just Won't End

            Seeing Akito utterly terrified of her, she drops him. As he falls to the floor he crawls into the corner and falls into a fetal position. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He repeats over and over again from the corner. Buffy raises an eyebrow. "And I thought you were supposed to be the adult here, the body of the…" "Head…" Hatori says, still stunned at the action that just took place.

            She walks up to Akito. "I don't know what your prob is but I'm not the kind of person to be hit for no apparent reason." Still in the position, the terrified Akito begins to talk constantly. "he said if I had her I would be cured. I wouldn't die and be free of the curse. Her blood could save me. The key's blood…" Suddenly Buffy frowns and gets up. She utters just two words. "The First…" She spins around to Aya and Hatori. "Be lucky I'm not one to kill humans, he'd be dead right now for putting my sister in danger."

            Buffy stomps out of the room. 

……………………

            In Hatori's car, she sat uncomfortably, looking out the window. "I'm sorry for Akito. I apologize for what he's done but you must understand one thing. At birth he was chosen to hold the core of the curse, and in doing so, sentenced him to death because no one can hold that curse and survive." 

            Silence is held for awhile. "Did you really die twice?" Buffy turns around to face Hatori. "Yeppers, twice and proud of it. First time I drowned and was resuscitated and the second I through myself into a dimensional portal to save my sister." "Amazing. So exactly, what are you and what the first." She stares at him for a second, deciding something. "I'm the slayer. One girl in all the world destined to right all wrongs and bla bla bal. There's a whole speech but I won't get into that. In other words, anything that harm's a human being and is not human, I kill him, or her…or sometime it I'm not sure half the time whether there are girls or guys of that particular…" He stares at her as they stop at a light. "Fine, I'm rambling on but yeah, if it's evil, I kill it. The first is the original evil.. Bad mojo and what not. Wants to take over or destroy the world or something, we're not exactly sure yet. All I know, is that I have to stop him."

            The car is silent for a few minutes. "I know what Akito's going through. The slayer herself has the gift of death. We were meant to die at a young age. 16 to 17 at the most. I'm possibly the oldest slayer ever, except for one other but we won't even to start with her." Hatori nods. 

            "So what do we do now?" Buffy looks at him. "We stop the connection to the first here then go back home. The first also seems to want something here as well so we stop whatever it throws at us. You guys need to be ready." Hatori nods. "What can we do?"

            Buffy smiles. "You'll see…"

………………………….

            "So Mr. Harris…" "Call me Xander, Tohru. Mr. Is for guy's who have a job which requires a suit and loads of headaches." She smiles. "So why are you with me and Dawn. Dawn, seemingly agitated, spits out, "Because he's baby sitting us because Buffy feels we can't take care of ourselves." "Yeah, that and to see all the girls in those mini skirts they so often sport…" Dawn just looks at him and Tohru doesn't even realize what he means.

            "Sissy!!!" A voice from the street corner calls as a little 12-year-old girl runs up to Tohru. "Kisa, what are you doing here?" "Grandpa Shigure told me you were out with a new…" Looking up at Xander, Kisa, slowly moves behind Tohru. She then slowly come out behind…blushing at Xander…

……………………………..

            "We're going to what!!!" Kyo exclaims. "You must be one crazy woman to think I just going to stand here while…" "Shut up orangie. I didn't ask, I'm telling you. I'm in no mood for anyone else to get hurt. Your staying here…with Willow Xander and Giles while me and Spike do some checking up around here." "Like hell, I'm…" "Kyo, shut up." Yuki says, quieting the mad cat.

            "Good, now that that's settled…will you please pass that good little pastry, yeah that's it. Oh Tohru, you cook the best dishes. I'm still sorry that little outfit I got for you was…" Shigure stops as he's slapped over the back of the head by Hatori. "You're a childish pervert." He sips some of his tea. 

            Giles in the meantime cleans his glasses. "Uh well that's all settled, why don't you…will you stop looking at me like that." He spits at Ayame. "I'm sorry but those clothes. You look so up tight. You need to let loose, go wild. " "Like you? I'm sorry to say but the G-man likes to look male even if he is stuffy. At least he pays for that fancy British straight jacket. I mean…" Xander starts again but Giles raises a hand to stop him. "That's enough Xander. My pride's as being the "up Tight Britt" has been held up. Thank you very much." 

            Ayame though isn't quite ready to let it go. "Are you saying I look like a woman? This is fashion you nitwit. I don't expect the hailer of the Hawaiian shirt look to understand true fashion.  The quite possibly best looking person here would know what I go though…" The long white haired Ayame puts his arm around Spikes shoulder. "Well, thanks for the compliment but…hey, get that arm off me before I tear it off and use it to beat you with you bloody Jap." "Ohh, is that a threat…?" "Will someone keep this bloody crazy away from me before I eat him or something." 

            "Go ahead, I wouldn't mind." Yuki spits out. "Oh Yuki, I'm hurt. You wouldn't really want to see…did you say eaten?" Spike doesn't answer. He takes out a pack of cigarettes he lifted from Shigure and starts smoking. 

            "So Mr. Giles, you just got here from what Buffy says. What exactly is your relationship to her." Hatori asks. "Well, there's a perfectly good…" "He's my old school librarian." Buffy interrupts quickly. "So when things get hard, you call your…librarian?" Yuki asks, perplexed.  

                        "Well he has very…uh well diverse interests…" Willow cuts in. Still perplexed the others nod. "Now, where's the closest grave yard."

…………………………………………

            "So, you're still keeping the cursed ones away from the whole story. Why don't you just tell them about it." Spike says as both he and Buffy trudge through the uncut grass of the cemetery. "We're going to leave as soon as possible once we…"

            There's suddenly a crack of stick and the two whip around. Out from the darkness comes one who's almost killed the slayer. The ubber-vamp as it's dubbed. "oh, isn't this just lovely." 


End file.
